


Getting Even

by Psy456



Series: A Shared Lifetime - Chronological Order [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Bechloe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Might be Porn, Shameless Smut, Slightly non-canon, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psy456/pseuds/Psy456
Summary: “Get out of each other’s pants and come down to breakfast.” Stacie’s voice carried up to them. “Everyone but you is leaving today. Come say goodbye, you can scissor later.”





	Getting Even

**Author's Note:**

> One shot set in my own universe with an established Bechloe. It started out as pure smut, and then I put some fancy window dressing on it to make it all respectable like. Please let me know what you think, love it or hate it. I’m relatively new-again to writing and I’d love to know if I’m going in the right direction.
> 
> My sincerest thanks to my best friend and beta, She Who Must Not Be Named, without whose encouragement this might never have seen the light of day. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I’m just taking them out for a spin.
> 
> Cross posted at FFN and Tumblr

~*~ ~*~

 

When Beca realized that Chloe was going to stay at Barden after failing Russian Lit – unintentionally, per Chloe – they had originally just made plans to share a room. But then Chloe spent the last week of the school year convincing and bribing the rest of the Bellas to come back two weeks early and help clean out the attic of the house.

Aubrey even came back and helped sort what was trash and what was tradition. “I don’t trust the hobbit to not throw away an important Bella memory.” But since Aubrey had brought beer, Beca decided to let that one slide.

Once they were done, the room was big enough for their queen sized bed and matching nightstands - Beca’s idea - and still have space for Beca’s mixing setup along the banister - Chloe’s idea. A small built out walk in closet sat in one corner and their dresser fit perfectly along the wall. The rest of the room was filled with Chloe’s vanity and small sitting area in front of the stairs, consisting of a couch, low table and a large chair that were already in the attic and no one had wanted to haul downstairs.

Aubrey had brought up the table and two chairs that she had brought home one day when she and Chloe had shared a dorm in their freshman year. The two of them had spent several weekends sanding down and refinishing them. It had served for studying, late night meals and an uncomfortable pillow on more than one occasion.

Beca put on an overly sweet smile and said, “Aw, thanks for the housewarming gift, Aubs.”

Aubrey had refused to look at her and instead opened another beer. “It’s not a _housewarming_ _gift_ when it’s been here the entire time. It also belongs to Chloe and I couldn’t fit it in the van.”

Chloe watched as Aubrey wordlessly held the bottle out to Beca, who took it with a less-sarcastic-than- normal salute of thanks. She loved watching the two of them banter, finding their way to a friendship that both had once deemed impossible.

 

~*~

 

It was Spring Break of Beca’s sophomore year and Chloe’s first as a Super Senior.

On that first Saturday, Chloe and Beca stirred slowly, limbs tangling as they stretched. What had started out as soft good morning kisses started to turn into something heavier, both still warm with sleep and rising desire, when there were several loud knocks at the door at the bottom of the stairs.

“Get out of each other’s pants and come down to breakfast.” Stacie’s voice carried up to them. “Everyone but you is leaving today. Come say goodbye, you can scissor later.”

Chloe groaned while Beca yelled back, “Dude!” Beca could hear Stacie’s laugh outside the door and let her head thump back down to the mattress. “Fuck. OFF!” A quiet voice in her ear pulled her attention firmly back to the bed.

“No...” Chloe’s hands snaked back under her shirt, nails scraping and fingers pulling Beca’s hips closer. “Fuck. **_Me_**.” Chloe’s thigh slipped between Beca’s and pressed upward.

Beca breathed out and ground helplessly down. “Oh. _Fuck_.” It may have been louder than she intended as Stacie’s voice drifted up to them.

“Actually, you guys sound really fucking hot. Maybe I’ll just pick your lock again and join you this time.”

Beca jumped as the doorknob rattled.  She squeaked out “Breakfast?” as she tried a last ditch effort to control her libido.

Chloe hummed in disappointment as Beca flipped the covers back and jumped out of bed. Stacie was probably (mostly) joking, but Beca was not going to take any chances. Besides, she was right. The rest of the girls were leaving for Spring Break to visit their families. Or, in Fat Amy’s case, “I could tell you my plans, but then I’d have to put you down like a dingo gone wrong.” Beca was almost intrigued, but then realized that if those plans included Bumper and nudity, she was better off not asking.

Beca was taking a shift at the radio station again this year, this time during the day, and Chloe opted to stay at Barden with her. They would have the house to themselves for almost a week. The least they could do was see the rest of them off.

Chloe stretched leisurely before she sat up and swung her legs over the side, watching as Beca pulled on a pair of sweats and a hoodie, then ran a brush through her hair. Chloe waited until Beca turned around and then pulled her sleep shirt off. She stood slowly and made her way to the dresser behind Beca, making sure to slide against her.

Chloe loved watching Beca’s eyes darken with need, the way her fingers would twitch at her side. But what she loved most was when Beca finally couldn’t stop herself from reaching out, her hands skimming up Chloe’s ribs. Chloe arched her back, anticipating the touch over her breasts when they heard the door creak open and the unmistakable groan of the first step.

“DUDE!” Beca threw herself in front of Chloe and spread her arms, thankful there was no direct view from the doorway below. “WHAT IN THE _ACTUAL_ **FUCK**?” She felt Chloe snicker behind her. “This isn’t funny, Chlo! What if we’d been in the middle of…” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “ _You know._ ”

“You should be able to say ‘sex’, Becs.” Chloe leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Especially when you’re so good at it.”

Beca just groaned, face turning scarlet, and let her arms drop when she realized that Stacie hadn’t started up.  She heard Chloe opening drawers and hoped she was getting dressed and not diving into their ‘special’ drawer. Beca was only human and it was physically impossible for her to deny Chloe anything if she had her heart set on morning sex.

“Oh please. It’s not like I’m a Peeping Tom,” Stacie said from the bottom of the stairs. “And it’s not like I’d _not_ know if you guys were having sex. The whole house knows when you guys are having sex.”

Beca flushed deeper, jumping again when Chloe pushed past her in a pair of shorts and one of Beca’s hoodies that Chloe had stolen last year. She followed Chloe down the stairs and backhanded Stacie in the stomach as they went by. “Shut up. Dick.” As threats go, it was one of her weaker efforts and Stacie only smirked at her as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

“That didn’t take as long as I thought it would,” Cynthia Rose said from the table at the back of the room. “Were they done?”

Stacie shook her head and took a seat on the bench next to Flo. “Nah, I think they hadn’t gotten started. Then I threatened to join them and picked the lock again.”  She leaned over for Cynthia Rose’s impressed high five.

“I’m installing a chain this week,” Beca muttered as she poured coffee in the oversized “Kiss the DJ” mug Chloe had given her. As the room erupted with whistles – Amy slapped Beca’s shoulder as she walked by, “Damn, Shawshank. I didn’t know you were into that.” And a barely heard yet terrifying whisper from Lilly, “I have some in my room if you want.” – she realized what she said. “For our **DOOR** , you pervs! Stacie will just keep picking any lock I throw at it.” She resolutely refused to acknowledge her renewed blush as Stacie nodded at her.

Chloe pouted from where she leaned against the counter then sighed. “Oh well.” She tipped a wink at Beca when the brunette shot her a look. 

Jessica waved her spatula. “Alright, sit your butts down, people. Breakfast is ready.” She and Ashley began stacking French toast, bacon for those who wanted it, and scrambled eggs on plates as Chloe distributed them out.

Beca settled down on one of the stools around the island, smiling as Chloe set a plate in front of her. “Thanks, babe.” She dug in as Chloe sat next to her, Jessica and Ashley across the way. “Tastes amazing as usual, Jess.”

The rest of the morning went smoothly, the girls devoured breakfast while discussing what they were going to do over the holiday. When they were done, Beca and Chloe cleaned up the kitchen while the rest of them finished packing, fighting over the two bathrooms in the house. Once the kitchen was spotless, they went up and dressed for the day; Beca in black skinny jeans, tank, open flannel and her boots; Chloe in the sundress she had worn when they first met and wedge sandals.  They snuck in to brush their teeth between the other girls showering.

After piling into the Bella bus, Beca and Chloe dropped the girls and their luggage off at the airport and train station; each goodbye was a little (lot) teary on all sides. While Beca was looking forward to some alone time with Chloe, she was going to miss her new family. But just a little bit, she lied to herself as she swiped at her eyes.

By the time they got back home it was almost time for Beca’s shift. She headed upstairs to grab her laptop case. As she turned around, she bumped into Chloe, not realizing she’d followed Beca in.

“Oh!” She stepped back. “Sorry, Chlo.” Her eyes narrowed. “You have that look on your face.”

“What look?” Chloe asked innocently, eyes on Beca’s lips, her fingers trailing up the edge of Beca’s flannel.

“The one that says you’re going to throw me down on the bed and do things that would make Stacie jealous.” Beca smirked. “I love that look.”

Chloe nodded absently. “Me too.” She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Beca’s exposed collarbone. “We got interrupted this morning.” Another open mouthed kiss to her throat caused Beca to inhale sharply.

“Chlo… Chloe…?” Beca’s voice was higher than normal. “I gotta…” She broke off into a moan as Chloe’s teeth nipped her pulse point. She slid her bag from her shoulder and let it rest on the ground. “I need…” Her eyes rolled back in her head while her other hand tangled in fiery locks as Chloe kissed up the column of her throat. “Oh shit… I _really_ need you to keep doing that.” She pushed her body closer as Chloe’s hands slid under the flannel and around her back.

“But Becs…” Chloe had reached her ear and let her tongue trace the Beca’s ear spike. She pulled back slightly and caught Beca’s mouth, immediately slipping her tongue through already parted lips. They spent several moments languidly kissing, Beca content to let Chloe lick slowly into her mouth.

Chloe pulled back, eyes hooded and leaned into Beca’s ear. “You’re gonna be late.” She went to step away but Beca’s fingers in her hair tightened and held her in place. Chloe let out a soft whimper, her body tingling from the slight sting. “ _Oh._ You _can’t_ do that right now. We don’t have time.”

Beca leaned forward and nipped Chloe’s lower lip. “I know.” She gave one more firm tug of her fingers before relaxing them to slip against Chloe’s scalp. “But I can’t be the only one frustrated until tonight.”

Both women stepped back, breathing ragged and quick. Beca reached back down for her bag, unnecessarily ghosting her hand along Chloe’s leg from hip to ankle. She smiled as Chloe spun on her heel and walked into their closet.

“See you downstairs in a second, Becs.”

Beca made a detour into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face before heading down to the kitchen. She was making a turkey sandwich when Chloe finally came in. “You want one, love?”

“No, that’s ok. I’ll stop and eat something while I’m running errands.”

“Oh? What’s on the agenda for today?” Beca finished the sandwich and placed it in a Ziplock.

Chloe leaned against the center island as Beca started to put away the ingredients. “The store, because I can finally buy all my favorite things without worrying about the other girls eating them before I can.”

Beca pouted. “I thought I was your favorite thing.”

“You are. And they’re _never_ going to eat you before _I_ can.”

Beca’s mouth snapped shut when Chloe actually purred. “I walked right into that. Both eyes. Wide open.” She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, placing it and the sandwich in her laptop case.

“Totes.” Chloe laughed. “Sorry. I’ll try and be good.” She ticked items off on her fingers. “Pick up our uniforms from the dry cleaner, they should be ready. Maybe finally buy those closet organizers I’ve been complaining about. Some window shopping after lunch. Then I’ll go to the store and be home before your shift ends. Anything you need?”

Beca slid the strap over her shoulder and willed herself to behave. “Not that I can think of, but I’ll text you if I think of something.” She gave a melodramatic sigh. “I’ll just be playing music and thinking of you today.”

“Mitchell, you sweet talker.” Chloe followed Beca to the door, grabbing her purse on the way out.

“Only for you, Beale.” Beca let Chloe walk out the door ahead of her, closing it behind them and ensuring it was locked. “Don’t tell anyone. I have a badass rep to protect.”

They held hands as they walked to Chloe’s car. When Chloe unlocked it, Beca opened the door for her, waiting until Chloe was settled and had fastened her seatbelt before closing it. Chloe started the car and rolled down the window, smiling when Beca leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

“Thinking about me, huh?”

Beca smiled in at her. “I mean, maybe.”

Chloe’s voice dropped several octaves. “What if I told you that I’m not wearing any underwear?”

Beca felt her jaw drop as she stared down at Chloe’s lap and the dress that had ridden high up on her thighs. “Wha…?”

“Love you. Watch your toes!”  Chloe called happily and waited until Beca had automatically stepped back before driving off.

Beca stared after her, still half bent. “Love… you?” She took a deep breath and shook her head to clear it of the image it had gleefully formed before short circuiting.

As she finally started walking to the radio station, an idea slowly started taking shape in her mind. It would require that Chloe be running a little late, but if she was going to window shop it was possible.

Checking the time, Beca quickened her pace and plotted on how to get even.

 

~C~

 

As she stumbled through the door weighed down by dry cleaning, Chloe realized she probably could have made two trips and saved herself some aggravation. She finally dumped all nine bagged uniforms on the couch, relieved to be free of their awkward weight. She’d take them up later; there was something else she had to do first.

Getting the flashlight out of one of the kitchen drawers, Chloe walked over to the basement door and stared at it.

“This is stupid. There are no such things as ghosts.” She paced back and forth a bit. “All the organizers I could need might be down there, it’s not like we’ve ever really explored.” She reached out and gripped the knob for a minute before letting her hand slide back off. 

All the girls had, at one time or another, had to go into the basement; the old house popped breakers far too frequently for their liking. Each had run back out swearing that they’d seen or heard something and would never go back. A few months after the girls moved in Beca had finally laughed at them.

 

_“Come on, you guys. This is all in your heads. There is no such thing as the supernatural.” And she’d waved her hands and made an ‘OooOoooOO’ sound that had earned her a punch to the arm from Cynthia Rose._

_“Don’t even joke about that, Beca! This shit is real and I don’t want it all up in **my** business because **you** pissed it off.” When Beca stared at her, Cynthia Rose widened her eyes. “I **seen** some shit down there.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“I don’t know what it was, but it was in the corner, it was black and it moved.”_

_“Sure it wasn’t just your imagination?” Beca smirked._

_Amy whispered under her breath. “Or a mirror.”_

_“Yes I’m sure it wasn’t my imagination.” CR mocked Beca’s tone. “And it weren’t no damn mirror. The room got colder too.” She rubbed her arms at the memory._

_Beca rolled her eyes. “This is why I hate it when you guys make me watch those horror movies. You all jump at **literally shadows** for the next week and make me check under your beds.”_

_“Cause you’re closest to the floor, short stack.” Amy slapped Beca on the ass, laughing as she dodged the arm Beca swung at her side._

_Jessica and Ashley stood with their sides pressed together as Ashley said, “Last month, when we popped the breaker, I did hear some thumping when I went down to flip it back on.”_

_“That was probably just Stacie and her latest,” Beca countered._

_“Hey! It could just have easily been you and Chloe.” Stacie never looked up from filing her nails._

_Beca nodded, conceding the point to herself, but not giving Stacie the courtesy of a glare. “Whatever, there is no way that it is haunted.”_

_Fat Amy waved toward the door. “Then by all means, Mon Capitan. Show us poor peasants how we’re just being silly.”_

_Behind them, Flo crossed herself and mumbled what Beca was pretty sure was a prayer, but her own Spanish was limited to “uno mas” “cerveza” “margarita” and_ _“baño” so she couldn’t be sure._

_Beca stepped forward and put her hand on the knob. “Pussies.” As she opened the door, cold air rushed upward, blowing her hair back like a fucking Beyoncé video. She noticed how the stairs were swallowed by darkness. “Uh… Where’s the light switch?” Her voice had gotten higher and she hoped the rest didn’t notice._

_Chloe’s voice was overly sweet. “At the bottom.”_

_Beca paused for a minute, willing her legs to move. “Yeah, fuck that. That’s how horror movies start.” She slammed the door and stepped back. “Why the fuck do we not have this shit boarded over and a fucking guard?”_

Chloe smiled at the memory as she reached out and turned the knob. She pulled the door open gently, braced for anything. But there was no mysterious cold breeze, no wails of the damned. She turned on the flashlight and aimed it down the stairs. There was nothing waiting for her at the bottom. She took a few steps down.

“See, there’s nothing here. Beca was right. This is all in our minds.” The sound of her voice made her feel less alone as she continued down. Reaching the bottom she flipped on the light switch. Nothing happened.

“Um…” She licked her lips nervously and flipped the switch a few times. “Maybe… I’ll…” Something rattled in the far wall and she broke, running up the stairs faster than she thought possible in wedges. She slammed the door and rested against it until she caught her breath.

“Dollar Store for organizers it is.” She replaced the flashlight and bustled out to her car.

Chloe spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding the house, though she’d never admit it.

 

~C~

 

While she was picking out what she needed from the Dollar Store, her phone vibrated. She fished it out of her purse and smiled as she opened it.

 

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Seriously, Chlo? No underwear?_

 

Chloe giggled. Beca had lasted longer than Chloe had thought she would before saying anything.

 

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
What can I say. They started to feel constricting._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Where are you right now?_

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
The Dollar Store. Need anything?_

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Just thinking about how easy it would be to slip up behind you and slide my hand between your legs._

 

A wave of heat passed over Chloe, but before she could respond, Beca sent her another text.

 

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
I know you’re already wet, thinking about me._

 

Chloe had to lean on her cart for support, her legs going a little weak as she pictured it, almost able to feel Beca behind her. _In_ her. As her legs shifted, she could feel that maybe Beca was right and that made it worse.

 

 ** _Chloe:_** _  
How could I not be? You’re gorgeous and know just how to touch me. I’d let you, you know_.

 

Beca’s response took a bit longer and Chloe forced herself to concentrate, putting the last item in the cart as she went up to pay. She waited until she had loaded everything in the car and was safely sitting down before reading Beca’s text. She laughed, almost able to hear the squeak in Beca’s voice.

 

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
You’d let me… in public?_

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
Becs, I want you everywhere. If you decided you wanted to fuck me in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner, I’d ask someone to move the gravy boat._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Oh sweet baby Jesus._

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
No, that’s Christmas, but that works too. I do love unwrapping my favorite present._

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
Time for lunch. See you later. Don’t forget about me._

 

Beca texted back a picture and Chloe burst out laughing. Beca had taken an awkward selfie where she’d collapsed on her desk, eyes closed and tongue lolling out. The letters ‘D E D’ were scrawled across the bottom.

At lunch, Chloe tried not to think about Beca and failed miserably. She dug out her phone and breathlessly tapped out a message while she shifted in her chair.

 

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
Sitting here at lunch and wishing your hand was on my thigh._

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
They’ve got some pretty long tablecloths here._

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
I don’t know if anyone would notice if I spread my legs under the table._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
I almost just moaned in the middle of announcing the next set._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
I would, you know._

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
What? Moan into the mic?_

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Put my hand on your thigh._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Slide it upward._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Tease you for a minute. Watch your eyes close until I remind you that we’re in public and you can’t let anyone know what we’re doing._

 

Chloe realized she was gripping the edge of the table and forced herself to let go and take a drink of her water. Beca almost never played along with Chloe’s sexting, much less initiated it on her own. She looked down at her phone as it vibrated and gasped.

 

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
I’d slide my middle finger down and slowly slip into you. Watch your eyes flutter as you tried to keep them open._

 _  
_ It took every bit of willpower to keep her hands from drifting under the table to put Beca’s words into action.

 

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
Fuck, Bec._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
That’s the point, isn’t it? To have me move inside you where we could be caught at any moment?_

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
I’m going to get kicked out of here if we keep this up. I won’t be able to stop myself. And I’d really like to wait until it’s you touching me._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Love you, make good choices._

 

Chloe ran her glass over her forehead and smiled when the waitress came over with the bill. She needed to cool down and decided to do some window shopping after all. After she paid and strolled up the street, she began to realize this was a bad idea. Every step reminded her how wet she had gotten over lunch. She spared a minute to think that it was a good thing she wasn’t wearing underwear, she’d have destroyed it by now.

Spotting a top she liked, she went in and browsed. Selecting a handful of shirts, she made her way into one of the fitting rooms. She tried on a couple, lowering only the top of her dress, and finally brought out her phone again.

 

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
Trying on a few tops and am kind of wishing you were in this room with me._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Oh yeah?_

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
Mmhmm. It’s a fully enclosed room. I can picture you on your knees in front of me._

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
Lifting my skirt._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Holy fuck, Chlo._

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
Feeling your mouth on me._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
I’m so fucking turned on right now. Why did I agree to work again?_

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
Because you’re amazing and people need to hear how amazing your music is._

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
Jesus, I’m soaked._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Show me._

Chloe gasped and her thighs tensed. Beca couldn’t be asking what she thought, could she? Chloe looked around the room nervously, half expecting someone to open the door and ask her to leave.

But she hiked her dress up, barely keeping her bits covered, the glistening on her thighs obvious in the light. Swallowing thickly she snapped a picture and sent it to Beca. She quickly rearranged her clothing, afraid she’d give in to temptation otherwise. Her phone buzzed and she opened Beca’s message.

It was another picture, a close-up of Beca’s jeans. Her unbuttoned jeans. Pulled open so Chloe could see the lacy black underwear she had worn today. And Beca’s left hand starting to dip below the black waistband, fingers hidden from view.

Chloe had to sit down on the bench in the room, all strength gone from her legs. A whimper slid free and she found herself unable to pull her gaze away. Until she realized what Beca might be doing at this moment. Without her.

  
**_Chloe:_** _  
BECA MITCHELL GET YOUR HAND OUT OF YOUR PANTS RIGHT NOW!!!_

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
If I, of all people, can control myself, you should have no problem!_

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
Beca? Baby? Please?_

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Sorry. Forgot to queue up the commercials before I got sidetracked and almost ended up with five minutes of silence._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
I promise, Chlo. I’ll be good. For now._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Though sitting in these jeans is now uncomfortable._

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
Sorry, babe. I’ll make it up to you tonight._

 **_Beca:_ ** _  
Looking forward to it. Love you._

 **_Chloe:_ ** _  
Love you._

 

Chloe started to plan how she could get even with Beca for that last picture. 

 

~C~

 

Chloe was putting bags of groceries in her car, when she felt her phone vibrate for the first time in a few hours. She was maybe a bit less than careful as she tossed in the last bag, hoping it wasn’t the one with eggs as she slammed the trunk.

Dropping into the driver’s seat she pulled her phone out, only then realizing that she was late. Beca would already be done with her shift and likely waiting at home for her already.

****

**_Beca_ ** _:  
Come to our room. Don’t look over until you’ve reached the top step._

 

Chloe sucked in a breath, desire running like lightning down her back and straight to the heat between her legs. Shakily she texted that she was on the way back from the store and dropped her phone into her purse. She heard the soft clink of the keys in her hand as another tremor went through her body when she tried to put them in the ignition. It took a few tries and she had to close her eyes and force herself to focus before she could do it. She hoped she could make the short drive home without driving off the road.

Once she parked, she got the four bags of groceries out of the trunk, determined to bring them all in one trip. She tried very hard not to think about what might be waiting for inside as she unlocked the door. She failed.

Detouring to the kitchen, she put away everything that required the fridge or freezer and left everything else still bagged on the counter. She slowly made her way, body humming in anticipation as she stopped at the foot of the stairs to their room. She forced herself to pace slowly up the stairs and bit her lower lip to keep herself focused on not looking through the railing. Once at the top, she drew a deep breath and looked at the room that was lit by the soft white Christmas lights that Chloe had insisted be strung around the room.

Her eyes immediately focused on Beca and Chloe knew… *knew* … if she’d seen Beca before she’d reached the top, she’d have tripped and sprawled on the floor. She whimpered loudly, clenching her thighs to try and quell the quaking of her legs. She almost whimpered again as she realized that her thighs were wet again and she was already aching.

Beca stood in front of the table, naked except a pair of underwear that sported a realistic, though jet black, strap-on. Her left hand was wrapped around it, her left leg slightly cocked outward; and while it should look... ridiculous... Chloe’s mouth dropped open and went dry as all moisture in her body headed lower. She could feel herself grow even more excited, though she’s not sure how, and her still bare center began to throb so hard she thought she’d pass out. Beca’s right arm hung down along her side, and Chloe could see the hand slowly flexing, forming a half fist before relaxing.

“Strip and drop to your knees.” Beca’s voice was raspy, and Chloe could hear the desire and the almost hidden thread of nerves woven throughout. The brunette’s right hand briefly pointed in front of her and that’s when Chloe noticed the pillow lying thoughtfully at Beca’s feet.

Without taking her eyes from Beca’s, Chloe reached behind her to unzip her dress, the sound loud in their silence, until it slipped from her and pooled at her feet. Chloe was trying to ignore how far down her thighs she was wet now, though she was sure it was clear even in the dim lighting. A fact confirmed as Beca’s eyes dropped briefly and she licked her lips.

Beca whispered. “Oh my god, you really weren’t wearing underwear all day. I mean, the picture… but seeing… it’s different…”

Chloe just shook her head as she unhooked her bra and dropped it to her side. She stepped out of her heels, over the dress and made her way slowly to Beca before sinking gracefully to her knees on the pillow. She’d never stopped taking even breaths through her nose since she walked through the door. Beyond that first whimper when she entered the room, Chloe had been silent. Beca’s eyes were dark with lust, a grin hovering over her lips.

As Beca’s left hand started to lift from the toy, Chloe reached up and stopped it, wrapping the fingers of her right hand around Beca’s left, holding it in place.  Chloe felt the tremor in those fingers as she slowly, carefully, squeezed both their hands around it in the same rhythm as Beca’s right hand, which hadn’t stopped flexing. _Tense. Relax. Tense. Relax._

She held Beca’s gaze as her tongue came out and touched the tip of the toy lightly. Beca swallowed thickly, her breath hitching as Chloe’s left hand rested on Beca’s flank, underneath her curling hand. Beca gently wrapped her fingers around the side of Chloe’s hand, fingernails lightly scraping the redhead’s palm. The flexing though, that never stopped. It was like Beca was channeling her nervous energy in that one motion, remaining still and in control otherwise.

Chloe’s tongue circled the head once, twice, before her mouth opened and she took it in. Her lips stretched – she wasn’t accustomed to this anymore, really - but eventually her muscle memory kicked in and it was more comfortable.

She noticed a tremor had started throughout Beca’s body. Chloe could feel it in Beca’s muscles, her skin almost twitching. She thought it may have started about the time she began to treat the toy as an extension of Beca – her tongue working around the head, pulling back and licking up the bottom from the base, over their tangled fingers – all while looking directly into Beca’s eyes. She watched as the navy blue slowly disappeared as her pupils became blown with desire.

The room was silent except Beca’s rapid breathing and the sounds Chloe was making as she knelt before her. Chloe didn’t think she had been so turned on in her entire life.

Closing her eyes, Chloe took both pairs of their joined hands and brought them to her head, not letting go until Beca threaded quivering fingers through red locks on either side. She put her left hand back on Beca’s hip, her fingers gliding up and coming to a rest along the hem of the underwear before sliding the tips under. Her right hand went back to the shaft and stroked it lightly as she leaned forward again and relaxed her jaw.

As she slowly slid her mouth over the length and took it in, her left hand travelled back along smooth, warm skin; pushing further under the fabric, until she was palming one firm cheek. Her right hand moved to mirror the movement, but in reverse – the back of her fingers sliding around across the front of Beca’s thigh, feeling the heat increasing the further inward she went.

Her left hand squeezed gently as she felt Beca’s breath hitch when the redhead’s nose touched Beca’s stomach. At the same time, her right hand traced the outside of Beca’s core. As the touch registered, Beca did three things simultaneously:

Stopped breathing.

Clenched Chloe’s hair tighter, causing a sharp, but pleasurable, jolt of pain.

Jerked her hips forward but stopped almost as soon as it had begun.

Chloe slowly moved her hands again, nails scraping gently, until both rested once more on Beca’s hips, gripping lightly.  She heard Beca finally start breathing again as, eyes still closed, Chloe pulled backward, the sound impossibly indecent, until she only had the head still on her tongue. She looked back up at Beca and waited, noticing the brunette’s eyes had closed.

After a few motionless seconds, they opened again, a small furrow between her brows. Chloe waited patiently, knowing it wouldn’t take the other girl long to get the idea. She wasn’t sure why she’s going to these lengths, how she’s ignoring the heat that’s borderline agony between her legs. While this was not the kinkiest thing she’d ever done, she was pretty sure it’s in the top ten.

After several heartbeats the furrow vanished and Beca’s jaw dropped open for half a second. Her fingers gently moved through Chloe’s hair until Beca cupped the back of her head. And then she slowly moved her hips forward, watching the length slide through Chloe’s lips, glistening from her earlier attentions. Beca couldn’t seem to take her eyes off it until Chloe’s nose once again touched her stomach. Beca inhaled deeply through her nose, unable to control a groan as she felt movement through her fingers, knowing it was Chloe working her tongue against the shaft in her mouth.

Beca held steady for a moment before withdrawing just as slowly, pulling back slightly on the soft hair wrapped around her fingers to move Chloe back until the toy dropped from her lips. With the grip she had, Beca tugged Chloe gently upward.

“Chlo...” Her voice had deepened though it was unsteady, her eyes desperate with need.

As Chloe slowly stood, Beca slid her hands out of Chloe’s hair and down over her shoulders and arms, gripping lightly under each elbow to steady her. Chloe lightly brushed her hands along Beca’s sides as she rose, tracing the side of the smaller woman’s breasts, watching the goosebumps that trailed in her wake.

They stood facing each other for only a few seconds, when Beca half turned away. “Lean over the table.”

Chloe bit her bottom lip, fighting the moan that wanted to come out and only partially succeeding. She also saw a small bottle of lube on the table and looked back at Beca’s eyes, smirking.

“We’re not going to need that.” With slow movements, she grasped Beca’s left hand. “Trust me.” She didn’t comment on the tremors she could still feel as she brought their once again joined hands between her legs.

Chloe allowed herself one groan as their fingertips brushed through her, instantly coating them. Her eyes closed briefly, shooting open when she heard Beca’s mirroring groan. Beca’s eyes fluttered closed and her head fell slightly backward before she brought it forward again, until they rested forehead to forehead.

“Fuck, Chloe. You’re so wet.” Beca’s whisper was almost reverent.

Chloe closed her eyes again, trying to tighten her mental hold over her body; trying to will herself to be able to do this; exert some control to keep from falling into her lover.

She slipped her hand under Beca’s, putting the brunette’s palm directly against her heat, sliding it back and forth. Almost on instinct, two of Beca’s fingers curled and entered Chloe as their hands slipped forward.

The redhead’s body jerked twice, a high pitched whine escaping before she clamped her hand down on Beca’s wrist, holding her motionless. When she opened her eyes, Beca’s were watching her and at the edge of her vision she saw that Beca’s smirk was back.

“You might be right about that, Chlo.” The self-congratulatory tone in her voice (as well as a third finger slipping in) spurred Chloe’s next actions.

“Let’s just make sure, shall we?” And she started to move her hips slowly, rolling them against Beca’s hand. Each motion was deliberate and as she sped up, she noticed the smirk dropping away. Beca’s eyes dropped down to stare at Chloe’s moving body and their hands.

If Chloe had thought the sounds her mouth made earlier were indecent, their hands moving against her now were positively vulgar. She wasn’t sure she’d ever been so wet in her life and didn’t know how she could still get more turned on, but she was. ‘ _Isn’t there a limit before your body gives out?’_

Chloe couldn’t hold back and be silent anymore. Each time she pushed herself onto those wonderfully talented fingers, she let a quiet grunt slip through her lips. Their foreheads still touching, she watched as Beca licked her lips slowly, still staring between their bodies.

She felt the urge to give in and just fuck herself to orgasm against Beca’s hand, anything to end the fire she felt from head to toe. But even as her body started to make its own choice, preparing to fall, and with a willpower she didn’t know she had, she forced herself to push their hands back, leaving herself aching and empty. Her muscles continued to clench involuntarily as she looked up at Beca.

 

~B~

 

Beca could only stand there and stare back as Chloe brought their hands to the toy between them, wrapping Beca’s hand around it once more, gliding back and forth effortlessly, and coating it from tip to base.  Those clear blue eyes snared her easily, lust darkened and pupils blown. She was a little surprised her skin wasn’t seared off her fingers from how hot Chloe had felt. Beca’s own body had stepped up its throbbing when she felt how positively soaked the redhead was.

Beca could only watch when Chloe let her hand drop, as she crouched down and grabbed the pillow from the floor.

She could only swallow when Chloe stepped around her and placed it on the table, tossing the small bottle aside.

She could only turn to follow with her eyes as Chloe made herself comfortable.

She could not in any way control her breath as it began to rasp in and out, somehow both deeper and shallower as her chest heaved when Chloe leaned over the table, elbows resting just past the pillow that protected her stomach from the table edge.

She could only stare at the image before her, sacred and sinful, and memorize how Chloe looked in this moment.

Only when Chloe turned and looked over her shoulder, one eyebrow arched, Beca found she finally _could_ move. She stepped forward, her hands rising to slowly skim over Chloe’s back, fingers tracing the muscles hidden underneath the soft skin, goosebumps rippling outward. She realized that they both already had a light sheen of sweat over their bodies.

She placed herself between Chloe’s tensed and parted legs, feeling the toy jutting out from her pelvis coming to rest against, but not in, the other woman. Beca felt the jolt as the tip must have brushed against the redhead’s sensitive bundle of nerves as she moved forward, the insert that pressed against Beca’s own center heightening the movement.

Beca let her eyes close as she gathered herself, strangely hesitant for all that she’d been thinking about this on and off for weeks and pretty much nonstop today. They had never had the chance to use it before now.

She let her hands trace once more over Chloe’s back before settling on her hips.

“Beca.” There was command and so much _need_ in Chloe’s voice that Beca snapped her head up and met her eyes. “Fuck. Me.” Chloe slid her right arm down, underneath her body and between her legs, fingers reaching out to grasp and guide.

Beca’s hips moved back, not confident yet in their movements, and allowed Chloe to move her where they both desperately wanted her. She watched Chloe lower her head slightly and heard a small slip of breath escape in an almost ‘at last’ sigh and Beca’s hips jerked forward without permission.

Beca swore and almost came when the most deep, guttural and primal sound she had ever heard came out of Chloe. She tried so hard to slow her motion but she was past all but the most tenuous threads of control. She didn’t quite slam all the way in, but it certainly wasn’t the steady push she had envisioned. Her pelvis met Chloe’s ass and she paused, hands clenching Chloe’s hips reflexively.

Her mind was screaming two very different things at her.

One begging to give Chloe time to adjust.

One begging to make Chloe scream her name. 

 

~C~

 

Chloe took a deep breath, her fingers still between her legs and felt Beca’s body come to rest against her. Within her.  Her hand twitched once at the feel of Beca’s heat so close, almost involuntarily reaching backward with her fingertips, but the angle wasn’t right.

She wasn’t accustomed to being this full either… and even then this felt… so different. This was _Beca_ who was inside her and that made everything so much _more_.

She felt Beca lean forward a little, causing things to shift and press deeper within her. Chloe let out a quiet moan as she felt the warmth of Beca’s breath ghost over her back.

“Chloe..?”  This time Beca’s voice was hesitant. Concerned. The need was still there, dripping off every word, but it seemed to have taken a back seat for a second. “Are you…” Beca’s hand lightly stroked up her side. “Did I...”

After a second of taking stock, the redhead rolled her hips slightly before pushing herself back into the other woman. Grinding.

“Beca.” It hissed out between gritted teeth. “Fucking.” A push. “Fuck.” A roll of her hips. “Me.” A moan.

And she let her head drop slowly, bringing her right arm back up and crossing her forearms together, letting her forehead rest against them.

She felt Beca go rigid for a second, her breath hitching in her chest as Chloe continued to move against her, needing some relief for that throbbing that was so close to edging into pain.

And then Beca’s grip firmed - Chloe could almost see the determined look in her eye. And when Beca’s hips finally, _finally_ , began to move, Chloe almost sobbed from the relief. They weren’t quite soft and gentle but they did start slow until Beca found a rhythm – and her confidence.

As the table creaked beneath her, an errant thought floated through Chloe’s mind. _‘Bree would be **so** scandalized to know what we’re doing on her table.’ _ She started to chuckle but then Beca’s hips tilted and she slid into Chloe at a new angle, erasing all thoughts from her mind that weren’t Beca.

The push, pull and _fullness_ inside her were driving Chloe crazy; this was hotter than anything she had envisioned before this began. If she was being honest, it was hotter than anything she’d ever had in her entire life. Then again... everything was so much _more_ with Beca.

It wasn’t long before the room was filled with the sounds of flesh smacking into flesh, Beca’s pants and grunts and Chloe’s keening cries. Her mind clung to the fantasy that it was Beca fucking her, not some toy, and she was only partially aware of the words spilling from her mouth.

“Jesus... Bec... _ugh_.. Just... oh GOD... Fuck… Love, please... faster…. Fu..don..stop..”

 

~B~

 

Beca rolled her hips, trying different angles, changing speeds and force. Each drew a new sound from Chloe’s mouth, each more wanton than the last.  She wanted – craved – more. So much more.

All of it – the sight of Chloe’s body bouncing back and forth on her small table with each motion of their bodies. The sounds their bodies made between them. The feeling of pushing into Chloe, knowing she was deeper than she had ever been before – was intoxicating

When she saw Chloe this way, it reminded her all over again how muscular she was. You never really saw it unless Chloe flexed, like she was now, spread out in front of Beca like a Goddess as the muscles in her back bunched smoothly. But once you saw them you wondered how you could have missed them in the first place.

Beca pulled back slightly, changing to slow, long thrusts and looked down briefly and yes, Chloe’s legs were braced, the muscles standing out in strong definition. Beca spared a minute to remember the time she traced them with her tongue, Chloe laughing at how it tickled her, but shyly pleased by Beca’s fascination with them.

When Beca leaned forward again and lowered her front to Chloe’s back, her nipples were so hard that rubbing against even Chloe’s soft skin almost caused physical pain. But Beca didn’t stop, their bodies immediately sticking together from heat and sweat. She watched as Chloe’s right arm shot out and her hand seized the edge of the table, fingers white from the strain.

Gripping tightly with what felt like her entire body, not just the arms clenched around Chloe’s waist, Beca started thrusting in short but oh-so-fucking- _hard_ strokes.

Red curls bouncing with every push, Chloe’s head turned, her left arm supporting her forehead and keeping her face from scraping against the table. Beca lifted her head slightly and saw white teeth gripping skin. She could still hear the (not really at all) muffled screaming from the woman writhing beneath her.

“God… Chlo...” Beca panted for breath. “You’re so fucking beautiful baby. Fuck…” She groaned, her head coming down and her own mouth finding any available inch of skin and sucking hungrily. Beca was frantic, her body on full auto pilot, teeth scraping and nipping – part of her mind hoped that Chloe didn’t mind looking like a Cheetah. But she couldn’t stop. Her back, her sides – anything Beca could reach, she licked and sucked, her hands beginning to slide across Chloe’s stomach. “You sound... unh... So. _Fucking_. **_Good_**.”

Chloe pushed herself upward with both arms, her body bowed as Beca thrust harder.

There was a small squeaking noise and the table moved forward an inch from the harder motion, letting out another, louder, creak.

Chloe pushed back against her, head dropping briefly as she tried to form coherent words. “Becs. We can’t... Shit… fuck **yes** … break this table… ohfuckrightthereBeca… or Aubrey will kill us.”

Beca panted and whined. “Do not mention Aubrey to me right now. That’s a horrible thing to do to your amazing girlfriend while she’s fucking you.”

“Then don’t break the table.” But Chloe wasn’t stopping, still meeting Beca thrust for thrust.

Beca bit Chloe’s shoulder and spoke around it. “Well, we are literally attached at the hips right now. …Oh fuck, Chlo…  And I don’t think I could stop anyway -” She was interrupted by a moaning “don’t you **_dare_** ” and smiled. “So if this breaks, we’re gonna ride it all the way down to the floor and I’ll go buy some wood glue later.”

She slipped her left hand around and up Chloe’s back to hook over her shoulder. Using it as an anchor she leaned back and changed her angle, throwing her hips up into Chloe.

“Oh **GOD**.” Chloe moaned. “Fuck the table. Just keep doing that forever.”

Beca slid her hands back around Chloe’s slick body, feeling her stomach muscles spasm and jump. Her fingers skimmed up and over Chloe’s breasts, palming them roughly, squeezing just this side of painful. Suddenly Chloe was slamming her hips backward, meeting Beca stroke for stroke. “Jesus... Bec... I’m... oh _god_...”  Her head dropped as she pushed hard against the brunette. “Oh…Sh... _fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck_ ”

Beca felt the pressure as Chloe tightened and thrust harder. “Jesus... I love you. Come for me, Chlo...”

Suddenly Beca slammed her hips home, grinding tightly into Chloe’s ass, her hands gripping Chloe’s breasts. “Oh fuck… Chl-” Beca couldn’t talk anymore, couldn’t find the air as sweat dripped off both their bodies, and still, nothing was enough and she never wanted this to end.

Chloe’s moans were constant, her breath heaving in and out of her lungs. She was pushing herself back into Beca, her body bowed and seeking.

Beca found taut peaks and squeezed, pulling them away from Chloe’s body.

 

~C~

 

Chloe felt like she was dying. Her breath rasped in her chest, desperate for air. She couldn’t get enough of the body slamming into her. She wanted to pull Beca into her even further and never let her leave.

When she had felt Beca’s hands on her breasts, it started a chain reaction. Her muscles clenched, causing Beca’s thrusts to start to slow until she had to put more strength into each push. Her back bent, pushing her chest into Beca’s hands. Her mouth opened and a wail started to build in her throat.

When her nipples were pulled she flew over the edge. Her orgasm was so intense that everything locked into a silent scream. She threw her head back, eyes clenched shut, freezing as shudders started at her core and rippled outward. She heard Beca panting behind her, hands still holding her breasts, though she’d stopped pulling. Instead, the Beca’s fingers gently, so gently, smoothed over Chloe’s aching nipples; her hips almost languidly still moved against Chloe, still fucking her – helping her through it to come down slowly.

Finally, _finally_ , Chloe felt her body begin to relax. First her mouth finally unlocked from its rigid “O” of pleasure, only able to partially close it as she still could not get enough air. Her body lowered itself to the table, cheek resting on the surface as her arms curled around her head.

She felt Beca come to rest on her back again, feeling her breath puff across Chloe’s skin. She could feel Beca’s heart beating against her as they both took a minute. She also thought she felt a kiss pressed to her shoulder, but it was so light and her skin was _literally twitching_ so she wasn’t sure.

Chloe whimpered when Beca lifted herself off her back. She cried out when Beca slowly pulled out of her. She almost wanted to cry from feeling so... empty. She willingly turned with the hands urging her, eyes blinking open to lock with Beca’s, jolted by the need in those navy blue depths.

She opened her mouth, her heart full and needing to let some of it out. “I love-” but Beca’s lips crushed her own, tongue immediately snaking out and licking in. She swallowed the moan Beca let out as Chloe sucked on her tongue – hinting at the things she’d performed earlier before Beca fucked her into the table.

The redhead reached for the underwear that harnessed the strap-on, not sure if she wanted to waste time with pulling them down or just shove her hand under it – and Beca’s hands stopped her.

 

~B~

 

“Not yet.” Beca was surprised her words were clear – she felt like her heart was in her mouth, pounding with all the force of her need. She took Chloe’s hand and led her to their bed - though gently, as she could see Chloe’s legs still trembling.

She urged the taller woman down onto the bed and wasted no time straddling one thigh, ignoring the toy for now. Beca hissed out a breath as she felt Chloe’s center against her skin, her own clenching tightly as the insert pressed against her. She needed to come – soon – but she’d been thinking of this for too long and there was one more thing she really wanted to do.

She leaned down and kissed Chloe, trying to say without words how much she loved her. Her tongue darted in and out of Chloe’s mouth until they were both writhing together. Beca moved further down, soothing nipples that were still somewhat tender; traced Chloe’s ribs; dipped into the hollow where hip met thigh. She settled between Chloe’s legs, pushing her thighs apart and heard her name moaned from the throat above her. As she felt hands settle in her hair, her eyes fluttered closed for a second, before looking up and meeting those gorgeous bluer than blue eyes.

Not looking away, Beca licked Chloe’s clit, untouched until now, with a hard push from the flat of her tongue. She wound her right arm under Chloe’s thigh and pressed into her hip as it bucked. Chloe let out a high keening wail, but kept her eyes on Beca.

“FUCK! Be…c...” Chloe’s voice broke off into a groan as Beca sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth. Her fingers clenched in brunette locks and pulled Beca against her. “I don’t know if I can…” But her hips rolled, Beca’s arm only partially keeping her in place.

For an answer, Beca brought up her left hand, slipping three fingers deeply within the other woman. Chloe’s eyes slammed shut as her fingers clenched, digging her nails into the Beca’s scalp – but Beca barely felt it. Without hesitation she began curling her fingers inside Chloe while her tongue went to work. She licked with strong strokes along Chloe’s length, worshiping every inch; she sucked lightly where Chloe’s breath hitched, flicked rapidly over her clit and far too quickly she felt Chloe’s walls start to clamp around her, a second orgasm approaching fast.

 

~C~

 

Chloe couldn’t believe this was happening. She was pretty sure her body was one giant instrument that only Beca knew how to play to perfection. She had never come that hard, much less be ready for a second climax so close to the first. Her hips were in constant motion and her mouth is just chanting Beca’s name with a string of profanity after it with a few “Oh God” thrown in.

As she felt herself seconds away from coming undone she felt Beca’s mouth and hand leave her. Her eyes flashed open, looking down as she felt Beca move quickly up her body. “Are you _fucking_ _KIDDING ME –”_ And then her legs were wrapped around Beca’s hips, heels crossed over her back, and the goddamned strap-on slid into her body again.  One hand let go of Beca’s hair to fist in her own, her body overloaded and all she could do was hold on as she writhed against the bed.

This time she could feel Beca’s entire body moving - all soft curves and flexing muscles - as she fucked Chloe into another mind bending orgasm. She forced her eyes open to see Beca’s face – a mixture of desperate need, love, desire and concentration – over her own. Felt lips take hers in a searing kiss that tasted of herself until Chloe was forced to break away and gasp desperately for air as the wave crashed over her. “Beca! Oh… I lov… GOD... **FUCK**.”

The room rang with the echoes of her cries for several minutes, holding Beca to her, in her, body shuddering through aftershocks, legs still locked and unable to move.

Eventually her hands started stroking Beca’s hair and any spot of skin she can reach, feeling Beca’s heart hammering in her chest. She had thought the moment before was perfection. She was wrong, this was it and she felt like her heart shouldn’t fit in her chest because it was so full.

Chloe felt tears slipping down from her eyes but was unable wipe them away before Beca noticed.

“Chloe, oh god did I hurt you?” She braced on her left arm and gently wiped the tears away with her free hand.

Chloe shook her head, smiling though it trembled. “No. I’m ok, I promise. Just a bit of sensory and emotional overload.” She pulled Beca down into another kiss. “And I love you. So much.”

Beca pulled back and searched her eyes. Reassured, she dipped back down and whispered “I love you too” against Chloe’s lips and they traded lazy kisses filled with quiet passion.

Gradually though, things were finally becoming uncomfortable – Beca _in_ her, not _on_ her. She never got tired of feeling Beca’s body on top of her own. Chloe slowly unlocked her legs and let them fall flat. The tears stopped as her emotions slowly settled.  It took a bit longer before she reined in her wandering hands and Beca started to withdraw. Chloe hissed softly until Beca was fully out and kneeling upright between her legs.

Chloe still thought she should find this thing jutting out at Beca’s hips ridiculous looking, but with her orgasm(s) still rolling through her, knowing she was going to be sore for all the right reasons in the morning… It was still **_hot_**. She couldn’t help but bite her lip until Beca’s laugh drew her attention upward.

 

~B~

 

“You can’t seriously be able...”  Beca laughed again as the redhead interrupted her.  
  
“No, god no!” Chloe bit her lip again. “At least... not _now._ ” But she was leaning forward, and Beca’s muscles jumped as Chloe sat up and pressed against her. She tried very hard not to notice how the strap-on looked pressed between Chloe’s breasts. “But I think we need to take this off now.” Beca nodded rapidly as she hopped off the bed.

Her hands were pushed aside as Chloe followed her and slowly slid the tight underwear down her body, letting her nails scratch lightly the entire length of Beca’s legs. Beca shuddered as the insert on her side slid down against her entire core.  At a tap, she lifted first one foot, then the other, stepping free. Chloe let it all fall to the floor as she laid back down, her gaze heavy on Beca while her hands pulled her fiery locks into a loose bun.

Beca’s skin felt like it was too small, which would make sense because she felt like her lungs _had_ to be compressed because she just can’t get any _air_. She was pretty sure she had a small orgasm just from watching Chloe come the first time but her need hadn’t diminished in the slightest. And now that the cool air has hit her heated center, it grew exponentially. She was dreadfully afraid that Chloe was going to tease her in payback and was sure that would kill her.

As she started to slide back into bed, Chloe’s hands pulled her over until she straddled Chloe’s hips – then urged her higher. Beca’s mouth went dry as she realized where Chloe wanted her. Eagerly she moved forward, settling her knees on either side of Chloe’s head, hands reaching for the headboard for balance. Chloe’s arms shifted behind Beca, hands resting on Beca’s hips to move Beca slightly forward and then held her in place.

Beca felt a warm exhale over her center as Chloe let out a soft sigh. At the first touch of her tongue on Beca, Chloe let out a small hum, pulling firmly downward with her hands. Beca’s body twitched as the hum vibrated through her body, starting ripples in an already storm tossed lake. “Jesu... Chlo... Oh... fuck... right... ther… Oh... _shiiiiit_..”

Beca leaned back and braced herself with her hands on Chloe’s ribcage. She looked down the line of her body and, just past the rise of her hipbones, she saw Chloe’s face. Chloe’s eyes were closed, brow and forehead furrowed as she sucked lightly at Beca’s clit, her chin brushing firmly against Beca with every suck.

And then those beautiful eyes opened and snared Beca’s effortlessly. She watched, breathless as Chloe tucked her head slightly and slid her tongue down to tease Beca’s entrance. And then Beca felt Chloe push into her, and thanks to their current positioning, so much deeper than Chloe had ever been before.

“Oh. Chlo.” It came out a sigh and a prayer. Beca so badly wanted to reach out and tangle her fingers in Chloe’s pinned up locks, but she was afraid it would upset their current balance and positioning. And Beca would rather cut off her left arm than do _anything_ that could stop Chloe’s curling tongue from slowly thrusting into her. So she tried to put all the love and desire chasing through her through her gaze and hope the shining eyes under her could feel it all.

She felt Chloe speed up, her tongue’s thrusts becoming more rapid, and as ‘ _Holy fuck, Chloe’s mouth is fucking amazing_ ’ slammed through her mind, Beca couldn’t hold back anymore. She felt her eyes trying to close, until she had to throw her head back as her hips rolled like the endless tide against the shore that was Chloe’s sinfully talented mouth and tongue.

As Beca’s moans grew louder, higher and breathier, she knew she was getting close to the edge. Unsure she could maintain her position and keep Chloe’s against her – inside her – Beca pushed herself upright again and held onto the headboard once more.

She clutched tighter, desperate to keep her balance and unable to keep still while chasing down the release she’d needed after thinking of this for so long. Her need had been tripled by the reality being so much better than the daydream. With every moan, every gasp, every keen she let slip between her lips – Chloe hummed in response. They sounded every bit as desperate as Beca’s cries, growing louder as Beca raced closer to the edge.

And it was building, finally building and she couldn’t stop it. “Please... Chlo... ohhhhfuuuu-“ Her words were cut off as her body hurtled into space, her only tether the mouth still working frantically between her legs. She couldn’t stop her hips from moving – actually stopping the ocean tide would be easier – her mouth opened as she screamed Chloe’s name.

She wasn’t sure when it happened - though likely when her legs started to give out - but she found herself on her back, with a still very turned on Chloe planting a thigh against Beca’s still twitching core.

 

~C~

 

“Oh fuck, you’re going to kill me, Chloe.” Beca’s hands fisted the sheets under them while her hips continued to roll against Chloe’s thigh, still coming down from her climax.

Chloe smiled wickedly. “But what a way to go.” And she pushed her right hand between them, slipping down through Beca’s folds, immediately slipping inside with two fingers. Straddling Beca’s right thigh Chloe pushed her own thigh against her hand, holding it tightly against Beca as she began to curl and rub from the inside. Her palm pressed against Beca’s clit, the pressure firm against her moving hips.

She leaned up and kissed Beca, biting her lips and tugging at them. “I love you, Becs.”

Beca’s eyes were closed, unable to stop her hips from rolling against Chloe’s hand. “Fuck… Chlo…” Her breath hissed out as a third finger was added, Chloe’s pressing thigh pushing them deeper. “I don’t, I can’t…” Her hands clenched helplessly at Chloe’s shoulders.

Chloe leaned down next to Beca’s ear. “It felt so good to have you fucking me, Beca.” She smiled at the whimper that escaped. “You felt so good inside me. So deep.” Beca’s whole body twitched and her muscles squeezed Chloe’s fingers. “I can’t wait until I return the favor and fuck you in this bed.”

Chloe watched Beca come undone beneath her and eased her leg back, allowing her hand more movement as she eased Beca through her second orgasm. She let her body rest against Beca’s, nuzzling gently at her temple.

After a few moments, Chloe spoke up. “I may have… one more idea.”

 

~B~

 

Beca’s eyes shot open. “Seriously Chloe? I thought you said you…” She blinked rapidly and tried to get the sweat out of her eyes and her brain to focus.

Chloe smirked. “I said not _then_. This is _now_.”

Still straddling Beca’s right leg, Chloe sat up and lifted Beca’s left leg, allowing Chloe to slide over a bit and press their centers together.

Beca’s eyes rolled back in her head, her body was almost too sensitive at this point. But Chloe felt amazing against her, all liquid heat and soft skin. She hooked her leg around Chloe’s side and ground her hips upward. Both women let out a moan.

“We need to do this more often.” Chloe panted softly as she rocked her hips. “How do I always forget how amazing you feel this way?”

Beca could only nod, rendered almost mute by the sight and feeling of Chloe grinding down on her. Almost. “Faster, Chlo.” Beca’s hand gripped Chloe’s thigh and she pushed herself up, finding Chloe’s rhythm. “I’m almost…”

“Wait for me, Becs.” Chloe pressed harder and Beca knew she wanted them to reach that third peak together. Beca grit her teeth and tried to hold on, but she was so close she didn’t think she could do it.

Beca slid her hand between their gyrating bodies, touching both their clits at the same time. Simultaneously they screamed out each other’s names, bodies bucking uncontrollably.

This time the pressure was too much and Chloe slid to the bed half lying on Beca, legs still entangled as they came down from their high.

 

~*~ ~*~

 

“Holy fuck, Chloe.” Beca tried to lift her arms. “I can’t move.”

Chloe snickered. “Then I’d say we did all that correctly.”

“I dunno.” Beca hummed thoughtfully. “We may need to try all that again. Just to be sure.” She was finally able to stretch languidly. “And, you know, maybe reverse roles, just to, you know, be super thorough and scientific about things.” She began to run her fingers up and down Chloe’s back.

“Just to be sure, yeah. For science.” Chloe nodded. “That’s some good thinkin’, Becs.” She let her hand brush against Beca’s stomach where muscles still twitched in aftershock. “Remind me to thank Stacie.”

“What? Why?” Beca forced her eyes open.

“She gave me the idea for the finale when she interrupted us this morning.”

Beca snorted, nodding. “Oh. Right.” Then, more thoughtfully, “Do they make fruit baskets for that kinda thing?”

Chloe giggled against her neck. “I’ll have to check. But I’m sure we can come up with something if they don’t.”

A few minutes passed as their breathing slowed.

“Hey, Bec?” Chloe’s voice was a bit slurred.

“Yeah?” Beca’s eyes refused to open.

“I think I need a nap.” Somehow Chloe got the energy to hook her foot under the blanket folded at the end of the bed. Slowly she drew it up until she could grab it with her hand. Using a mixture of the two, Chloe – because Beca still couldn’t really move more than her hand on Chloe’s back – spread it over them.

“Mmmhmm. M’too.”

Chloe nestled back down onto Beca’s side, burying her face in Beca’s neck. She whispered softly, sure that Beca was already asleep. “I love you so much.”

Before she dropped into sleep, she felt a kiss on her head and Beca’s arms tightened around her. “Love you too, Chlo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I also have a reblog Tumblr at [chloes-yellow-cup](https://chloes-yellow-cup.tumblr.com/) where I post my fics.
> 
> Prior working titles:  
> No Lube Required  
> Thoughtful Pillow  
> Impossibly Indecent  
> \---  
> I try to reply to all comments, though sometimes it takes a while. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
